A Mother's Touch
by AmeliaJade326
Summary: Sometimes all a situation needs is a mother's touch. Frigga's loyalties lie with her family and anything goes for their happiness. (A darker perspective of Frigga and her visions but not super dark or not super OOC)
1. Chapter 1

**AN- I have another story I am going to be doing during this one. If you all like Shenny stories from BBT check it out. It's called In My Thoughts, Always. I got this idea from a dream I had after seeing Thor: The Dark World and learning that Frigga had visions of the future and decided to put my own spin on it.**

Frigga was a sensible woman, and as such, understood her husband's thought process after he had explained about the baby he brought home. When he arrived back to the palace under the cloak of darkness, after fighting the Jotuns for years on end, which just equated to mere months in Midgardian time, and had acquired not just the Ice Casket he had gone for, but a child as well. It was all very sensible at the time. The Jotuns were just savages and barbarians really, and they lacked true leadership. If they could raise the baby Jotun to be diplomatic, intelligent and logical, they could send him back to Jotunheim after an appropriate amount of time and have him be a symbol of cooperation and unity between the Aesir and Jotuns.

Like all sensible plans though, things have a tendency to get complicated when emotions get involved. Frigga was naturally a maternal person. She loved her son Thor from the moment she saw him, and when Odin put that acquired baby into her arms, with its sapphire blue skin and ruby red eyes, she fell as in love as she had when she saw Thor. She whispered the name, Loki, and knew in her heart of hearts that this baby was her son just as if he been expelled from her own body. She knew that Odin saw this sentiment as a problem for his "sensible plan" and when he brought up his consideration for putting Loki with another family in Asgard, it was an idea that Frigga put to ground immediately.

Even with the enchantment Odin put on him to look Aesir, all Frigga saw when she looked at Loki was that beautiful blue baby with his shining red eyes. He was perfect the way he was and it shamed Frigga that Odin didn't see what she saw when she looked at her son. She knew that Odin disliked Loki, always had, and not just because of "what" he was, but because he was, to her, on the same level as their natural born son. He hated that she gave this "monster" the same consideration that she gave his heir, and this shamed her of him even more than anything else.

Odin saw a bargaining chip while she saw a son, and this caused the biggest rift of all between them. Not the affairs of his over the millennia, not the illegitimate children he would occasionally spawn from said indiscretions, but a child, a beautiful, intelligent, sweet child.

Odin would have almost nothing to do with Loki as a baby and then as a child unless Frigga made him, and then it was with irritation and spite. Not like sweet Thor. Once Thor was old enough to understand what a brother was, he wouldn't go anywhere without Loki. All but attached at the hip by the time they could walk, Odin couldn't do anything with the boy without Thor bringing Loki along. Darling innocent that he was couldn't comprehend a father not wanting to spend time with both of his sons and brought Loki along on all of their outings and lessons.

Eventually, sometime between the boys' 3 and 400th years respectively, Odin attained a level of tolerance for Loki, enough so that he would actively take a mild interest into the boy's activities.

Unfortunately it was too late by then.

The resentment of seeing Thor obviously favored by his beloved and adored father, of always being second best even when he surpassed Thor in a subject or ability such as knowledge and magic, had festered with in the young boy's heart.

Frigga's heart cried the day she saw Odin approach Loki alone, without Thor trailing after him, and offered the chance of an outing just between the two of them, and Loki shake his head to the negative and walk away. Head held high, shoulders back, a true prince, his pride in every step and Odin's nonchalance of the rebuffed offer. He turned around and took Thor to the battlefield, unknown to Odin and Loki was the watchful eyes Frigga, and unknown to both Frigga and Odin were the tears that slid down Loki's face as he spied the "care" that his father had at his negated offer of quality time.

As such with this behavior between Loki and Odin, the growing boy spent more time with Frigga, learning the ways of magic and how to attune himself to his natural born abilities great and fearsome as they had grown to be. "Control, young Loki, is the key to true magical potential. We must have control over ourselves and our emotions to truly approach the potential that we have" Frigga taught this mantra to Loki the day after he set a girl's dress on fire after being turned down and subsequently laughed at for said rejection at a dance at the previous evening's feast.

His emotions so out of control during puberty, and his physical beauty manifesting for all the young ladies to appreciate. He took advantage of the appreciation he got from the fairer sex and acquired his name "Silvertongue" not just for his diplomatic negotiating. As a young man in the prime of his 900th year he couldn't get enough of the young ladies, even more so than his brother and only she and Odin knew why he was so insatiable. It was because of his manifesting Jotun abilities and maturation. He spent an entire month under a sleeping spell thanks to Odin after he acquired a fever and was able to unknowingly throw off Odin's physical Aesir camouflage with his fluctuating magicks.

Thor about lost his mind with worry over the imposed sleep and solitary confinement of his beloved brother. Odin refused all entry into the room for everyone except for Frigga who he knew would come in no matter what he said of the matter. He claimed it was because of an acquired virus on a mission. Only two people knew the real reasons as to why the young man was quarantined.

One refused to allow his plan to fall by the wayside, the other unable to reveal said knowledge not just for the love and fear she held for the young man, but when she had brought up the idea of revealing said knowledge to Odin he had lost his composure after a long and seemingly endless argument going back and forth and all but struck Frigga. If it hadn't been for the timely arrival of some dignitaries from Alfheim, who knows what would have happened, the look Frigga and Odin share at this acknowledgment is the true beginning of the end, because afterward, Odin sees nothing but the physical harm he would have given Frigga in her eyes and she sees nothing but the trust she has lost in her husband and the hate in his heart for her son.

Frigga is a lot of things. Wife, warrior, seer, but most of all mother. She has lost her love for her husband but will never lose her love for her sons. It is a true constant in the years she has lived. No matter the mischief and trouble her boys get into she smiles and knows that she will always be there for them, to help them achieve all of the happiness they can get. No matter what that happiness is, women, men, food, drink. Her boys deserve all the happiness in the nine realms and if it is in her considerable power they will get it.

It is with these feelings in her heart when she has her first vision in almost 150 years, and it is of Loki, Thor, and an unknown woman of brown hair and copper eyes. She is small and surrounded by books and machines the likes of which Frigga has never seen. She sees this woman in two different futures both involving her sons. Since the future is ever changing, nothing is truly certain in her visions, but she can see what changes would need to be made to bring each future to pass. Normally she would report to Odin her visions especially when they involve Thor, but she hasn't seen hide nor hair of her "loving" husband since their altercation the previous month.

In these two visions she sees terrible things. In both she sees the same beginning. She sees Loki goading Thor into attacking Jotunheim in an effort to stop his coronation, she sees Thor being banished and his powers sealed away along with Mjilnor, and she sees the Odin sleep after Loki finds out who and what he is. She sees Thor's interaction with this copper eyed woman and his subsequent maturing and Loki's rule of Asgard.

In the first she sees Loki and Thor fighting each other, a broken Bifrost, a giant city with gleaming metal structures, a flying red and gold metal man and a giant green monster throwing her precious Loki around like a rag doll with death and destruction growing like a disease, Loki in a pool of his own blood and a crying Thor holding him and screaming in what appears to be the dark recesses of Svartalheim, though why they should be there is a mystery to Frigga, at the end is Thor holding the mystery woman's hand in front of a group of Aesir both in gleaming gold and red and a strangely somber looking Odin proceeding over what appears to be a handfasting. She sees the arguments, disagreements and unhappiness both Thor and the woman bring upon each other, Thor drinking and Sif there to catch him in his drunkenness. The woman crying over a book at Thor's continued absences in the middle of the night and her only companion her tomes and machines.

The next vision, is almost identical to the first, but altered by her own interference, she sees herself and Loki discussing what she can only assume is his heritage by his reaction to the conversation, him crying and screaming at her, the hurt, sadness and anger in his beautiful green eyes only to fall into her arms and sleep. She sees his confrontation of Odin after Thor's banishment to Midgard, similar to but unlike the first vision. She sees the same anger and hatred for Odin as in the first vision but there is pride and acceptance in his eyes for himself. The second vision fades soon after but before it does she observes Loki and the copper eyed woman staring at each other over clasped hands, passion and electricity flying like lightning.

It was obvious to Frigga which future she would allow to pass. She would have her family happy, with or without Odin's approval. Her boys deserved happiness, Loki especially, and it was her place to make sure it came about.

**AN- Ok, I know this is an odd start but I really hope you all enjoyed it. This is only the beginning and if anyone has any suggestions or ideas of what they want to see in this let me know and I might indulge my loyal readers. ;)**

**I plan on this being a rather dark, funny, and creepy Lokane story so settle in folks. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- This chapter takes place just before the first time Thor, Loki and the Warriors head to Jotunheim the first time and Loki becomes suspicious of why he could withstand the Frost Giant's touch and a few days after Loki interrupts Thor's coronation by letting the Frost Giants into the relic room. I know in the movie they headed to Jotunheim right after the coronation debacle but I am taking the liberty that there were a few days separating each event.**

**I just need to say thank you to my many reviewers and I want you all to know that I greatly appreciate you support and reviews. Please continue to be and do so and I will continue to post. You reviews give me ambition to continue and your suggestions fill my mind's eye with visions of what this story could become and what I want it to become for all of us. My characters are going to be a lovely mixture of the Norse mythology and the movie-verse. I also deliberately didn't go too far into Frigga's second vision because then what would the point of the story be? lol**

Frigga knew how tenuous messing with futures and altering events could be if one wasn't careful. It was one of the very first things her mother had taught her upon manifesting this particular gift, along with responsibility and honor. Frigga figured after almost 5,000 years of responsible use of her gift, that she had earned the right to some personal usage, especially if it made things better, in the long run. She knew in her heart that she was justifying and that if she were found out to have changed the future the way she was considering, Odin would have her confined at the very least to her rooms, if he was feeling generous, and the cells if he wasn't. Treason was not a pretty offense to be convicted of, and even though she could justify that her alteration would be for the greater good, Odin would not care.

Mostly because he wanted what was going to happen.

He had mentioned this plan to her more than 200 years ago, and at the time testing Loki and Thor seemed a good idea. Giving both of her sons the things that they wanted most and seeing how they reacted and how they felt after receiving said responsibilities seemed like the ultimate learning experience to mature them and bring them closer together. In the end, that is the only thing she has prayed to the Fates for.

What Odin hadn't told her when he had brought up said plan, was how he had planned to reveal to Loki his "heritage" and then abandon him with his rage and anger to the throne he truly wasn't ready for. As for Thor, it was all but given he would find redemption and retrieve Mjilnor, why else would the All-Father place Mjilnor on Midgard with Thor? If he had really thought Thor unworthy of said prize why not place the coveted hammer on Alfheim or Vanaheim? Odin knew that no Midgardian would be able to lift the hammer so it was a given that eventually it would be Thor, because in the end, for all of his vices, Thor was a good man and he just needed to grow up.

Odin was setting Loki up to fail from the beginning.

This was the part of the plan that he had negated to reveal to her knowing how she would feel. What he hadn't counted on was her visions activating at an opportune moment of daily meditation in her garden. The smell of the different types of flowers had fallen upon her and before she had known it the visions had hit her with the force of a Niflheim war axe. Judging by what she had seen in her vision of the first and unaltered future, Odin was setting Thor up to see what a "monster" his brother was, it wouldn't work because Odin hadn't truly counted on the love Thor held for Loki. He would never give up on the darker man, and she had had been so moved by the unconditional love he held for Loki and the hurt she had seen her husband and King place upon the shoulders of the younger son, that she had gone to both the moment she had made sense of what had happened and hugged them both fiercely.

She had decided upon her course of action a week later of the visions, knowing that time was of the essence if she were to decide to do something, and that her decision would change everything. She did not come to her decision lightly or easily. To decide against and actively work against the man that she had loved and supported for most of her life was not an easy decision, but it was that or let her beloved sons be manipulated in such a way that one became damned and bitter, and the other loses his innocence and a brother. Once she had decided though, she had set her plan into motion immediately, knowing that there was nobody she could trust with such knowledge or to help her.

She had to pull this off with no suspicion by Odin, which was harder than most would think due to the constant guard presence around the palace. Not even leaving the palace was an option to be secretive, thanks to Odin's faithful ravens, Huginn and Muninn, who when not with Odin, stalked to skies of Asgard and reported everything back to him.

With these thoughts in mind Frigga waited until Odin had left on one of his "meditative retreats" read, visiting Alfheim and the Light Elves' discreet disreputable houses of the night, after Thor's coronation had been interrupted thanks to a timely Frost Giant interference. He would be gone for at least a week if he was well pleased, less if he wasn't, so time was of the essence.

Loki answered the summons from his mother with something akin to trepidation, but Fates would be damned before he admitted that he was nervous of what his mother thought of his most recent prank. "_They don't call me the God of Mischief for nothing_" he thought with a smirk, but at the same time he doesn't want to upset his mother with his antics. She's usually very tolerant of what his idea of entertainment is, but he knows that she has a breaking point and didn't want her disappointed with him for going over the top, which he has a bad habit of not knowing when too far is in fact, too far. With this last one though, even he knows that it was a little extravagant.

Said prank was pretty ingenious if he said so himself. What with his use of magic to allow an opening in Asgard's defenses to allow the three giants into the relic room. The guards of the castle and surrounding area were all in a tizzy. The area was relatively uninhabited, with the most damage being done to two downed guards. Aside from the timing it was in effect it was truly one of his more tame pranks.

He couldn't imagine any other reason his mother would summon him so close to the end of his last bit of mischief, especially since Thor wasn't called as well to mother, "_Distracted as he was with the latest wench that would spread her willing thighs for the first born heir of Asgard_." If there was bitterness in that last musing, then Loki refused to acknowledge it knowing from past personal experience that such bitter thoughts did nothing for his temperament and he didn't want to meet his mother with such negative thoughts on his mind.

Loki entered his mother's sitting room with nary a hint of guilt or subterfuge on his face. It was all for naught though as her back was turned to him, the light streaming in through the open veranda she was facing shrouding her tall, lithe form in shadows and silhouettes, she remained so as her soft voice floated to him on the warm breeze, drapery swirling as if it were the carrier of her words

"Loki, dear, please have a seat."

As he did so he watched her back since she didn't seem inclined to turn and face him anytime soon. Worry churning in his gut, but never revealed on his face, the longer she remained facing away from him.

"Mother, you are as lovely and glowing as usual and basking in your presence is always a boon to my day, but if I may, ask what this is all about?" Loki's default programming for getting out of trouble or making himself feel more in control was flattery. No one was immune to vanity, and he would usually use it to acquire anything he needed whether it be information or forgiveness and considering the situation he had started to think he was going to need both soon. The sigh that came from his mother almost visibly deflated her tense stance, and the first real nuggets of worry lodged themselves into his throat when he saw her turn around and lock her ocean blue eyes with his green.

The most visible emotion of sadness in his mother's eyes, and he became angry, another default emotion of his when he felt powerless. He knew there was only one person who could put that look into his beloved mother's eyes but he was gone like so many times before, and had been gone for some time, so what put this look there? He stood and walked to her ready to hold her and vow to take away anything that has upset her so, but he was stopped when with an elegant movement of her hand a wave of magic enveloped the room and he felt a silencing enchantment encompass them both.

"Dearest son, please remain seated, I have some truths to impart upon you and I would feel better should you be seated during this."

Frigga could see the worry in Loki's eyes he tried so hard to hide and not let her see. He always was an open book to her, and she never let him know she could read him so well because she knew he would take it as a challenge to hide his feelings even better. If Loki enjoyed one thing in his life it was his privacy and never letting anyone see anything of himself that he didn't choose to show them. In her heart of hearts she truly believes that there is a part of him that knows he has been lied to all these years, and his way of unconsciously fighting back against these lies are the mischief and trouble he would use to frustrate and vex her husband. It is one of the reasons she has always been lenient towards him in those endeavors, but the time for lies and secrecy have passed and if she is to change the course of coming events now is the time to do so.

Loki remained silent and sat back down on the plush setee in the middle of the room, and noticed the tea set upon the dark wood of the table in front of him. Steam billowing from the elegant pot, the smell of the tea fragrant and heady to the nose. He poured her cup first, his second as manners dictated a male to do.

She couldn't help but smile at the sight of her son so elegantly preparing their tea perfectly the way he had been taught to as a young man. He always outshone Thor in matters of manners and elegance, his movements as fluid and smooth as opposed to Thor's more bulky movements and during his dancing lessons he was as smooth as a bilgesnipe in heat fumbling. He had somehow managed to break the feet of 3 ladies before he became frustrated and stormed off yelling that knowing these things was for females not warriors. Lady Sif sure gave him an earful in the training arena for that statement later.

Frigga sat next to Loki and allowed him to hand her the tea, and took a fortifying sip before speaking.

"Loki, I will get to the point as to why I called you here. The more I drag this out the more you and I will have our nerves frayed by my fear."

Loki responded by grabbing his mother's hand and squeezing it gently. Strength and love in both of their grips upon the other one.

"Fear? Mother what have you to fear? As long as I am here you have nothing to be afraid of."

Frigga squeezed Loki's hand and smiled at him to show she understood, before continuing.

"Loki, what do you know of Frost Giants?"

Loki looked a little confused.

"They're terrible creatures, um, savage and with little to ne intelligence to speak of…."

Firgga cut him off gently.

"No, sweetling, not what your father" she gently corrected herself, "Odin, not what Odin has told you of the Frost Giants, what you know of them."

At this Loki looked even more confused.

"If we are negating what father has taught me, then not much honestly. I have never met them aside from…"

"Loki, please be honest with me if not with anyone else, I am pleading with you."

Loki knew he was found out, not for what he had just done, but for something a little more serious. As much as he would like for his mother to not know about what he did, the danger he had brought upon the realm, he could tell that there was no lying or way of getting out of this now. So he told the truth to the one person he felt comfortable enough with being totally honest with.

"I met with three Frost Giants, to let them know that there was an opening in the defenses but made sure that they were riled up enough that they would go immediately for the casket."

Loki sped up his speech to continue quickly explaining.

"I knew that they would not have enough time to report the opening to any others, they would want the glory of obtaining the casket for Laufey to themselves, and as soon as they entered the opening I closed it and made sure that it was secured. They wouldn't have been able to leave or let anyone else back through…."

He noticed his mother's raised hand indicating his silence and he trailed off with a gulp.

"I know Loki." Frigga noticed Loki's widened eyes at her acknowledgement of his involvement. "I have known all along, and so has Odin. In fact he was counting on it."

"Wait, what?"

"Please, let me continue with no interruptions and you can ask me whatever you want after." She saw Loki's attempt to and completion of being able to stay silent and nodded.

"Odin knew that you wouldn't abide Thor being crowned at this point in his life, unstable and arrogant as he is, not because you want to be king, but because you knew Thor wasn't ready for it. Odin counted on you doing something about it. Odds were that you would involve a group of enemies that Thor would be inordinately incensed about, which were the Jotuns and odds were correct."

Loki was reeling at being informed that when he thought he was being sneaky that the All Father was completely aware of his actions and let them happen, but then reacted as if he was outraged.

"I know that Thor has been talking about invading Jotunheim after your father forbade any retaliation, and the truth is that your father deliberately forbade it because he knew that Thor would want to do it more in an attempt to impress him. He also knew that you would "be against" Thor's plans and do what you could to "stop" him. What you don't know about this plan is that after Thor invades Jotunheim with you and his friends in tow, is that Thor will be banished and powerless left on Midgard with Mjilnor left to wait until Thor is worthy to wield it. I know that you just want Odin to acknowledge that Thor is at this time unfit to rule Asgard right now and you are right, he is."

Frigga sighed as she got to the part of the story she really had been putting off.

"Another thing you don't know is that when you go to Jotunheim you will be grabbed by a Jotun and learn a very long withheld secret. That you are not Asgardian. You are Jotun, Loki. The night that Odin took the casket from the Frost Giants, was the night he raided a temple, a temple that was being used for the king of the Frost Giants blessing of a baby that night using the Ice Casket. He found the baby, which had been hidden behind enchantments to protect it and knew who it belonged to and that if he raised that child as an Asgardian that later in life he could send it back to his father and have a connection to the Frost Giants that was sympathetic and educated in the ways of Asgard."

A dawning horror was stretching across the face of Loki, tears welling into the corners of his beautiful emerald eyes. The sight brought tears to her own eyes, the knowledge that she was bringing this pain upon her baby, even if it needed to happen, was tearing her heart to pieces.

Loki started shaking his head back and forth, whispering, "No, no, no, no…." under his breath. Begging his mother to not finish her explanation, begging her to not make what he was hearing real.

"You were that baby, Loki. You are Laufey's son, a prince of the Jotun."

The words hit Loki like a fist to the face, and a flashback hit him, an instance that he hadn't thought about in hundreds of years. A moment in the relic room with his "father" and "brother".

"_Only one of you can ascend to the throne of Asgard, but both of you were born to be kings_" Odin said that to him and Thor during their little lesson on the Frost Giants. It always confused him why he would say it in that way, knowing that they both knew that Thor was always going to be king being the first born heir, but his "father" always had an odd way of wording things so the incident escaped him until this moment.

"_No wonder Odin said that we were both born to be kings, but that there could be only one to the throne of Asgard. He was saying we were to be kings to two different realms. Two different people, races. That I was a different race."_

"Me. A Frost Giant? A Frost Giant prince?"

Frigga's ragged breath caught in her throat as Loki looked up at her from his slumped position, his face an unnatural shade of white marble, tears trailing down his face in rivers of crystal.

"Laufey's…son?"

**AN- For those of you also reading my other fic know that I am not giving up on it. I am way more into this story right now but I will also be working periodically on my Shenny as well. So don't worry and keep an eye out my lovelies. As always love, reviews and suggestions speed up the creative process by a bajillion! I know I changed the quote from Odin about the throne, but I felt that the distinction needed to be included.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN-I hope everyone had a good New Year! Ok, so the secret of Loki's heritage has been revealed by Frigga and here's the fallout and reaction of our favorite God of Mischief. **

**Also DO NOT OWN MARVEL OR THOR OR ANYTHING IN THE UNIVERSES. Though I'd give just about anything to have Loki or Tom Hiddleston show up to me in the middle of the night and….well, I guess I'll just have to live vicariously through the Jane in my story *wink wink* lol 3**

_Recap:_

"_Me. A Frost Giant? A Frost Giant prince?"_

_Frigga's ragged breath caught in her throat as Loki looked up at her from his slumped position, his face an unnatural shade of white marble, tears trailing down his face in rivers of crystal._

"_Laufey's…son?"_

The utter devastation and confusion on Loki's face was a special brand of painful for the emotional mother. The pain reflected in his eyes were a physical ache in her chest and her breath caught in her throat at the tears that just wouldn't stop falling from his beautiful haunting eyes down hollowed cheekbones and off of a jawline that was hard from clenched teeth. Because while he couldn't stop the tears that were falling he could hold in the sobs that more than anything wanted to come out.

He wanted to howl into the universe until his throat bled, like a deranged wolf. Grief, anger, and sadness swirled into a ball of red hot molten lava in the pit of his stomach, but one look at the face of his "mother" and the true sadness and empathy he saw in them stopped him from vocalizing such feelings. While he was angry and shocked by the information she had given him, he was logical enough to acknowledge the honesty and bravery she had to have had to defy Odin's plans in order to tell him the truth. He could only look at her and her him, and this is the way they sat for who knows how many hours. Both lost in thought about the given and gained knowledge.

He stood up and couldn't help from pacing the length of the room. Thanks to his long legs it didn't take long for him to make it from one end to the other, his soft tunic flaring around his hips with every pivot. Watching Loki pace back and forth was making Frigga a little dizzy but she knew what Loki was like when he was upset. Inside he was a writhing mass of confusion and anger so she wasn't too shocked when he stopped pacing abruptly and green magic flew out of his hands and blew up a mirror the size of a small tree. Wood and glass floated to the ground like so much kindling and sparkling diamonds. Even expecting something like this, Frigga couldn't help jumping off of the couch in surprise, and even though the fiery gaze sent her way at the sudden movement was burning into the center of her skull promising violence at any sign of weakness she managed to hold steady in the face of his rage. Because in the end, he was still her son and she let that information shine through her gaze to him.

She took a deep breath and said as calmly as she could in a commanding motherly tone and almost reprimandingly said, "That was an antique from my grandmother. Given to me over 4,000 years ago." She saw Loki's lips tremble and before she knew it a growling rumble shook his body and his face slowly started to turn red. Frigga slowly started to become worried about his health the more red his face became but it was all for naught when he fell to his knees hard on the floor and started….laughing. Loud hysterical laughter filled the room, but not the kind of laughter that made you feel happy and joyful, no, this was a desperate laugh that spoke of oncoming madness and despair.

Tears started coursing down his face again in the midst of the laughter the sounds of "joy" eventually making their way to that of sobs. Sad as it was Frigga was more comfortable now that he was displaying a normal range of emotions for the news he had been given, and she felt more comfortable approaching him to offer comfort.

Loki was in a maelstrom of confusion, and when his mother, because that's what she really was, because only a true mother could stand so firm in the midst of such rage and treat him normally even going so far as to act like he was throwing a tantrum as he displayed such anger at an object as to obliterate it. She stood above him he could only look up at her with watery eyes and trembling lips. Vulnerability radiated off of his slouched defenseless body and when Frigga kneeled in front of him and spread her arms in such an accepting gesture of comfort he could only throw himself into her waiting arms and bury his face into her neck and his arms locking around her back.

Frigga wouldn't cry, though she wanted to especially in the face of such grief and all for her baby, but she knew that he needed her to be strong for him, and it was truly a challenge as she raised her arms and tightly embraced the shivering form. This moment was very delicate and could still go very badly if she didn't handle it just right. Her first vision, the one of destruction and mayhem, the one where she could clearly hear the man in her arms speaking so vehemently and coldly to someone through his mind, "No. Mischief is a small thing, a toy I've well used and discarded. This isn't mischief. This is mayhem. Just watch." could still come to pass if she didn't have this situation fully in control.

If she didn't keep Loki fully in control and make him understand, everything could go so very, very wrong still. Frigga really didn't have too much of a plan for this, she figured she would go with what had always worked with him in their interactions. The truth.

Loki's mind was spinning with everything that had happened, wanting it to be a lie and at the same time for the first time he could feel truth course through him. It was a cooling balm to the bitterness that had constantly followed him from his first memories. Constantly being looked over by Odin, his perceived father, had hurt him more than he would ever admit to himself or anyone else. But now it all made sense and put things into perspective for the first time in his life.

"Loki," the soft melodic voice drew him out of his racing thoughts and he inhaled deeply of the comforting smell of lavender and lemon that had always accompanied the most important person in the world to him, "Loki, I need you to focus on me for a minute ok? There are still things that we need to discuss and we still have very little time to get to everything." She held his shoulders and drew them both to their feet slowly. Loki stumbled a bit, his head swirling and slightly fuzzy with fatigue from the shock and crying, but she held him up and kept him from falling, just as she always had.

Frigga couldn't help but catch her breath at the small smile that spread across the dark god's face. It was sweet and radiant in the way she hadn't seen in hundreds of years and tears sprang to her eyes all over again at the acknowledgement that she had allowed her husband to sour this sweet child that had been brought to her, but regrets over the past would get her nowhere now, it was the future that she should be looking to, that is why she was doing this after all. The future.

"Loki, your fath.."

The narrowing of Loki's eyes at her faux pas made her falter.

"I apologize. Odin…is going to be back soon, and we have to work fast to stop what is set to occur if we don't want everything to be messed up. Do you understand?" Even though he was seemingly more coherent than before, Loki still seemed a little out of sorts and Frigga couldn't help but become worried again.

In reality though, Loki was very deep in thought. Scenarios and situations were flipping through his mind at breakneck speeds. A hand grasping his jolted him back to reality and the concerned look on Frigga's face. "Ok…mother," and the smile that blossomed on Frigga's face made that one statement all the more worthwhile, "I have some questions before we move forward." She nodded and sat down upon the sofa after magicking any debris from the shattered mirror away and patted the seat next to her for him to sit down once again. He did. "Why does Odin want Thor to be banished and me to help Thor do something that would get him banished but not punish me as well. Knowing that I would be behind pushing Thor to do so. Thor isn't smart enough to pull off something like that on his own so why?"

Loki shook his head. The All Father's machinations were proving very confusing to Loki, and he did not like being confused. Frigga sighed, "I don't know everything," and this was the truth. While Frigga had visions, not everything was revealed, certainly not thought processes so she truly had no idea why Odin had planned on doing what she saw, "I only know what Odin decided to reveal to me, and we cannot be certain that what he did reveal is the truth so even that is suspect." Loki could only nod at this and clench his hands together between his knees. "But, I do believe that maybe he was planning on using this to test you both. Thor to mature him and you to let you see what your actions can bring about."

Loki was still very confused, and decided to next as a question that he didn't want to ask but needed to. "Why did you decide to go along with Odin in deceiving me about my heritage?" Loki saw Frigga's flinch at the word "deceiving" and knew that he had hurt her but he didn't really care at the moment especially since it was true. As much as he believes she loves him, more because throughout the years she has shown him more than tell him unlike Odin who told him many times but almost never showed him, it was the truth. She had decided to deceive him from the moment he was old enough to understand that he wasn't born of her. "At first it was because what he told me sounded like a good plan. The Jotun were at the time, destroying Midgard, a realm that was known throughout the Nine Realms to be under Odin's protection. They were making a power play as it were. Testing him and as such he tested back and found weaknesses. The casket was one of those weaknesses, and you were the other."

Loki looked shocked and Frigga explained.

"You and the casket were Laufey's weaknesses, and Odin expanded upon those weaknesses to force a truce between our two races. You are for all intents and purposes the reason for peace all these years." If Loki were capable of becoming even more pale than his already marblesque palor it was proven right then at this proclamation. "I went along with Odin's plan to keep you here and raise you because of two reasons: I was tired of seeing my people be so terrified of losing their loved ones in the war. While Odin was off with the warriors and guards I was here with the mothers and children who would never again see their families full and happy ever again. The pain was unbearable. The other was that I was selfish."

Frigga could see that she had shocked Loki by admitting to such a flaw. His eyes were widened and mouth pursed.

"I was in love with you the second Odin placed you in my arms. I could have said no. I could have made Odin send you back to the Jotun the second be bounded through the doors with you, or even done it myself secretly and once you were back with the Jotun there would be nothing Odin could have done about it. I did not though and that was my selfishness."

"If you wanted another child why not have one then!?" There was the anger that Loki fell towards as a defense, his hands clenched his knees so tightly his knuckles were mottled and his jaw was hard, teeth clenched.

"I did not want another baby, I wanted you." This pressure on the fact that it wasn't that he was a baby, but that he was him and that was why she wanted him was both refreshing and it had thrown Loki off track. "You were such a beautiful baby, and I wanted to do nothing but take care of you and love you. I wanted you to have safety and security and when Odin first brought you to me, I knew that you would not receive that in Jotunheim at the time, not because Laufey didn't want you but because their world was in chaos and ruin after the war. Damaged for centuries with nothing but strife ahead of them. I wanted better for you than that at the time, and after, when you were older, I loved you as much as my own blood born son. I was selfish and did not want to give you up. This is my truth to you, the truth you deserve and have deserved for a long time."

The silence between was a vast and breathing thing. Drawn out for minutes that felt like hours. Frigga's breath was barely there while Loki's was too loud in the silence. Both so lost in their thoughts just about anything could have happened at that time and they would have been none the wiser.

Loki's thoughts were both centered and all over the place at the same time if such a thing were possible. His head felt like it had been hit with a club while his chest felt full and warm. Almost against his will his hand inched over off of his knee and slid to cup hers in a comforting gesture most unlike him, but he wasn't complaining and by the warm look she was giving him she wasn't either. "Alright, so, why did you decide to tell me now? Why not let Odin's plans go through if his plans weren't overly malicious in nature? I don't understand why all the secrecy and going against your husband." This was something Loki was truly curious about. He had known his mother had been able to see and sense things that no one could before, and while she hadn't said anything about a vision, odds said that this was the reason for her sudden disclosure. He wanted to see how she would respond to this inquiry. For as much as he loves her and is working on forgiving her for the past and her part in the deception against him there is still that spiteful part of him that wants to dig into her a little longer before actually forgiving her.

"Because I recently obtained information, through a vision, that let me know that if I allowed Odin to continue as he was with you and Thor that it would not end well. I cannot say much more than that, I am already messing with things by altering the future the way I am. As for going against Odin behind his back, I know from past discussions with him about the topic that he is not up for negotiations for how this situation is handled. It is his way and it is not up for debate as he has told me. " Loki wasn't completely surprised that she had told him the truth. To be honest though right now he was quite wary of everyone. With decent reason he felt, but it felt good to know that no matter what he could still count on his mother, '_and the fact that she had obviously not been happy with Odin's plan_' he thought with a smirk.

"Ok, so, what do you want to do now? I have already been talking with Thor about….Jotunheim…" Loki felt a distaste in his mouth, he hadn't felt before when speaking of the icy planet. He had normally just felt a sliver of pity and disgust for the Frost Giants that had always seemed to him to be made out into these 'monsters under the bed' 'scary bedtime story' creatures that parents would tell their children about so that they would be good little Aesir's and do as they're told. "….and he's now gung ho about going and "**proving to father that I am just like him and can kill the Jotuns**!" There's no stopping him at this point you know how he is."

Frigga couldn't help the laugh that burst from her at Loki's impression of her more brutish son. It was a pretty spot on imitation, from the way he puffed out his chest to the lower tone of voice he adopted to mimic the less vocally advantageous God of Thunder. "Been practicing that imitation long my son?" She couldn't help but prod him about his obviously rehearsed mockery, and it was almost like the last couple of hours hadn't even happened between them what with both of them good naturedly ribbing Thor together, and then the situation settled back into their thoughts darkening their light hearted banter.

Loki nodded after catching his breath and Frigga replied, "I am aware of your brother's headstrong tendencies and I am not telling you to stop him from his set course. In fact I want you to continue to prod him toward this course the way you were originally planning." Loki's eyebrow rose inquiringly so Frigga explained, "First of all, we don't want Odin knowing anything out of the ordinary has happened with you or that you know anything that I have told you. We want Odin to think that things are going the way he planned. The second part comes in after you all get back from Jotunheim." She finished with a smirk. "Here's what you'll do…." As the plan was clarified and explained Loki couldn't help the admiration for this woman who may have not been his birth mother but she had raised him, more than Odin ever had, and it was at this one moment never more obvious where he had gotten his scheming nature from.

**AN- Ok, so this chapter was about getting Loki his explanations and the reactions of such explanations out of the way so we can continue on with the story. Don't worry his emotional baggage isn't totally gotten over, but most of his true bitterness at being lied to and deceived is dealt with in terms of Frigga. I also wanted to emphasize the love and familial bond between them in a way I don't see much in most stories. Probably because most stories I've read have been after Thor 2, but I wanted to show the connection that had Loki so angry and upset over her fate in Thor 2. I hope I succeeded. And now that Loki knows as much as Frigga can tell him, the plot can go ahead. Also, I wonder what plot Frigga has come up with to thwart Odin!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- Ok, so I have Loki having some flashbacks to his clandestine meetings with Frigga and those are indicated by "**_**italics**_**", in the same vein, time has moved forward a couple days, Odin's not come back yet and Loki has had a few days to ruminate on his "heritage" and continued compassion and understanding from Frigga is helping but some wounds can only be healed with time and acknowledgement.**

**Also, I am willing to open a bit of my personal life to you all, and offer you to follow and ill follow your Tumblr if you want. I post lots of fun stuff! **

Thor knew he wasn't smart like his dear brother, or as magically inclined as his beloved mother, but what Thor Odinson lacked in smarts and magical ability, he made up for in his ability to love. He knew when things weren't right with his family, and he was determined to get to the bottom of it. In the same regard Thor had one (of many) flaw that made his newly acquired curiosity hard to focus on, he just so happened to be easily distracted, and it was this flaw that Loki often counted upon, and continued to do so at the moment.

In between Thor's inquiries about mother and his covert conversations over the last couple of days, Loki would follow the plan his mother had figuratively drawn up and bring up Jotunheim as often as he could without it looking contrived and Thor would go off on how angry he was at the Jotun's nerve of interrupting his coronation, and on and on. Even though with every mention of Jotunheim his blood would boil, he knew that he had to continue forward as best as he could. Every time the mention of his Jotun heritage came up by his own volition or Thor's he would become nauseated. Thankfully Thor believed that the expression on Loki's face was one of anger and disgust than his continued attempt to become accustomed to the idea of what he was. Thankfully every time the uncomfortable topic came into conversation he could hear his mother's voice in the back of his head warm and light,

"_I know it might be hard for you, given the information I have given to you and I greatly apologize for asking you to do this my beloved boy, but I need you to keep Jotunheim fresh in Thor's mind. We need you and he to go to Jotunheim for the plan to come to fruition. While he can be selfish, arrogant and a bit short sighted he isn't ignorant. While you are a master at masking your emotions you and I both know that this will be all but impossible for you to keep masked completely and you and Thor have been around each other too long for him to not notice something is wrong. Please, be patient with him, he knew nothing of this plot and deserves none of your enmity. He loves you just as I know you love him, you are true brothers, in spirit if not in blood. Now don't give me that look young man, I am your mother and don't you forget it."_

"What has that smile upon you face Loki? A wench mayhaps is dancing a merry tune in your mind?" A nudge from his "brother's" shoulder almost threw Loki off of the bench that they were occupying, but thankfully the same man put a steadying hand to stop it. "Sorry brother, sometimes I know not my own strength."

"It's of no issue….brother. I was lost in my contemplation about an upcoming lesson with mother that I will be attending." Loki almost visibly flinched at the narrowing of Thor's eyes at his unintended pause before the word 'brother'. While he could admit to himself that all of his acquired anger and bitterness should be directed, and rightly so, towards Odin, he had become comfortable over the last 700 years of vilifying Thor as the source of his problems and that habit was hard to break. Now even more so in the face of Loki's not being Aesir, and Thor actually being the only blood son of Frigga and Odin.

Loki was also angry because and only now could he admit to himself that most of his bitterness toward Thor was only from Odin deliberately favoring Thor over him. Making Loki feel lesser, as a son, a warrior, and an Aesir, because he wasn't like Thor and because of this Loki started to believe, that Thor must be better than him. Thor was the most praised, loved, treasured by Odin so in effect, if Loki wasn't treated the same way, there must be something wrong with him somehow. Now he knew the truth he could look back on those moments without the sadness and fear coloring his vision and know that it was Odin that wasn't good enough, not him.

As it stood though, Loki was unable to confront Odin at the moment for multiple reasons, and being around Thor **Odinson** (the only true Odinson he couldn't help the snarl that ripped through his head at this) was like continually picking at a wound that was trying to both heal and fester in equal measures.

With a sigh he turned his head away from Thor, who he could still feel looking at him, and jumped when he felt a heavy hand fall on his should so lost in thought he was. He turned his head to see a large calloused hand on the verge of painfully squeezing his shoulder and a face, big, dumb and concerned looking at him with big blue eyes. The same eyes that Frigga possessed. Loki couldn't handle it anymore and abruptly stood up shaking Thor's hand off of his shoulder, Loki immediately teleported himself to his room at the palace.

He knew that Thor would be coming for him, to check on him, strange as he had been acting lately. He is not surprised that even someone as normally self-centered as Thor noticed after a time. Loki just really needed some space, to sit and contemplate the last week and what it really means to him. Frigga had done her best to make him feel as if nothing had changed for her, not her feelings, or acceptance of him, but she had known about this his whole life.

Being alone and surrounded by the room he had grown up in, books and trinkets gathered over the centuries from battles and places explored with Thor, he couldn't help but think. Eventually, Thor would find out what he was and what he was not. He could admit only to himself, that he was truly afraid that Thor would disown him when he found out. How could he expect Thor to accept him, when he was having trouble even accepting himself?

Meanwhile, Thor startled as Loki all but blinked out of existence. He had never gotten used to that and he knew that Loki knew he didn't like it and did his best to tone down the disappearing act outside of battle. Where it was quite useful. So that Loki utilized it so blatantly after acting so melancholy made Thor curious and worried.

Finishing his mead he stood from his bench in the tavern and indicated for the barkeep to send his bill to the palace as per usual. Being who he was he was stopped many times by well-wishers and ladies wishing to flirt with the first born heir to the throne. While he enjoyed the attention generally, it was unwelcome when he was so distracted and wanting to go quickly. He felt that as the future King, he had an obligation to be more social and to mingle with the people he would one day rule, but secretly he was jealous of Loki, as he did not have such obligations. Loki was free to do as he wished, without the pressure of a crown over his head, and appearances to maintain.

He could roam if he wished, visit the Nine Realms and live life outside of Asgard should he wish. Thor had no such freedoms. He had his entire life planned out from birth, and while he was thankful for being so blessed, there were times he was worried about his future as King. Would he be a good ruler? What about the pressures and wars that would come during his reign? Would he be able to keep his kingdom let alone the entire Nine Realms safe and secure? And what if he should fail? What if he was known as the King that destroyed Asgard and brought shame upon his father and his family?

Everyone just saw the surface, the excitement, and exuberance that he felt they expected from him. While he felt those things, he felt confined and one dimensional in that he couldn't express his doubts and fears about the future, because if he did then people would think he was ungrateful or undeserving of the power he had been granted to protect them. He was responsible and he felt that weight everyday he woke up. It was one of the reasons he loved the mead halls, because everyone was so intoxicated that they weren't as perceptive as to look closer at him. He could let his guard down a little more if he were drinking and those around him were drinking as well. Loki was his brother, and he envied him his freedom, and that made him feel guilty because Loki didn't ask to be second born.

So he always tried to include Loki in his fights and battles, because he knew that Loki wasn't good at dealing with people generally. They didn't understand him and he didn't feel responsible for making them understand him, and Thor respected his brother for being so independent, but it was just another thing Thor was envious of, Loki wasn't obligated to have people like him or to like people the way Thor was as future King. This is one of the biggest reasons he needed to go to Jotunheim so badly, aside from making his father proud, he knew that the people of Asgard expected him to take care of the "threat" and soon. It was as he was closing in on the door of the mead house that he saw Sif enter. He sighed as her face lit up at seeing him and her eyes sparkled with mirth and good will. He admired the female for not only her looks and intelligence, but for her perseverance against all those who had ever told her she couldn't be a warrior and the fact that she wasn't bitter over the doubts of people.

Even himself, when they were younger he would tease and poke her about her want to be a warrior. Telling her that only males were supposed to fight and that she wasn't strong enough to battle with men and leaving her behind on them deliberately only for her to show up later like an avenging Valkyrie and not only keep up with them but was able to help them as well. The guys refused to admit to those parts, only choosing to focus on the times they would have to have her back and not when she more than had theirs. He could now admit that they were severely short sighted in not seeing her worth earlier and it humbled him, but again he couldn't show this because of his "image".

She was waving now in welcome and weaving her way towards him gingerly. He paused, prepping himself to let her know he was in a hurry, hoping she didn't ask why, because if he told her that he was going to check on Loki she would be disapproving of it. Her and Loki hadn't gotten along ever since that incident with her hair. She just couldn't or wouldn't understand that Loki had liked her and that was his way of getting her attention, but like usual he went too far and made things worse for himself. Causing young Sif to carry her enmity over the incident into general hatred and dislike of the darker God of Mischief. She kept most of her comments and feelings to herself because of his love for his brother, but she didn't care for him and she didn't care who knew it.

"Lady Sif, how fare you this eve?" Best to start the conversation with an inquiry into her well-being. Direct the conversation away from himself, a diversional tactic learned from none other than the god he was attempting to go visit.

"I am well, Thor. I just finished some chores and visited my brother for a while."

"Ah! Heimdall! How does he do?"

"He is his usual taciturn self. Constantly watching the Realms. Nothing new as usual, but I like to visit him occasionally to let him know that he isn't alone out there."

"Indeed, Lady Sif. He is truly blessed to have such a devoted sister such as yourself to watch over him as he watches over the Realms."

She started blushing, and it was quite becoming on her. The moments of seeing her vulnerability were few and far between, but when it happened he was quite enchanted by them. He unusual dark hair, piled on top of her head, and her dark eyes reflecting the night sky were perched atop apple cheeks of a beautiful warm pink. This moment of speechlessness on her part provided him the perfect opportunity to slip out with an excuse.

"I must apologize, Lady Sif. I am on my way to a meeting, but we will continue our conversation over mead again soon."

She only nodded her head quickly and stepped aside, and as he pushed forward with a nod of his own for her, he walked through the space where she had been standing. Her scent was still in the space she had occupied and he couldn't help the inhale of the deep, spicy scent. It was a heady thing, making his head spin, and he hoped she didn't notice his falter. He was mildly annoyed when he exited the building to the evening air, dissipating the smell quickly from his nostrils.

Using his long legs and strong muscles he pushed himself through the relatively empty streets quickly coming upon the palace much faster than usual the same for the trip to his brother's quarters.

Pausing before the doors, he took a steadying breath and raised his large fist and knocked upon the door heavily calling to his brother in a steady voice.

Even expecting the knock, Loki still jumped at the booming noise echoing through his vaulted ceiling room. Hoping that Thor would go away if he didn't answer he kept quiet, muffling his footsteps with a wave of his hand and made his way to the door separating him from his "brother".

"I know you are in there brother! We need to speak with one another. Please answer the door?"

Loki sighed deeply, knowing that no matter how much he wanted to talk to Thor, he couldn't, not without giving something away. He was too emotional at the moment. Even Thor would be able to see through him at the moment and he couldn't have that. Even if there weren't a plan to stick to, he wouldn't want anyone to see him so exposed, especially Thor.

"Go away Thor! I don't want to see anyone at the moment."

"Brother, please, just speak to me. Im sure that whatever is bothering you we can work through together! When we work together there is nothing we cant conquer."

Loki's breath caught at the emphatic entreaty. His eyes closed and the darkness behind his eyes only reinforced how truly alone he felt at the moment. Even with his brother not one foot away from him. His hand, almost against his will, raised to the thick dark door, and softly touched the warm wood. With another sigh he responded.

"Thor, I know it is not in your brutish nature but if you could respect my wishes at the moment for solitary reflection I would be most grateful."

At his brother's harsh words Thor knew for a fact that something was wrong. Loki only struck out like this when he was hurting, hitting the most sensitive parts of a person's insecurities to drive them away so that they did not see his vulnerability. Thor sighed at Loki's stubbornness even with his own brother, and turned around with his back against the door and slid to the floor heavily. His large head thumping loudly on the wood, bringing a bit of pain to him, but it allowed him to focus as well.

Loki heard the noises on the other side and shook his head with a smirk at the stubbornness of the older man. Thor just couldn't leave well enough alone, constantly wanting to fix everything and protect those he cared about. Refusing to acknowledge that he couldn't always do so. Even when Thor didn't even know what he was trying to protect Loki from or offering to help him with, he automatically assumed that he could do so, and Loki couldn't help but admire the tenacity and loyalty of the giant puppy.

Loki also slid down the door unknowingly mirroring Thor with his back against the door and head slumped forward slightly, knees against his chest. His hands came up in front of his face and his breath caught for an entire different reason this time. His skin was blue. A deep dark, almost black blue. With lighter swirling tribal marks, raised, almost like scars going all the way up his arms he saw as he raised his sleeves. It kept spreading like a disease and the tears in his eyes spilled when he looked up at the mirror across from him and saw the blue creeping up his neck until it finally reached his now blood red eyes. The tribal marks on his face as well. He was so much the same, and so very different at the same time. Same features, same hair, but his skin and eyes were changed.

This wasn't the first time he had seen his Frost Giant form. After his mother revealed who and what he was he asked for her to remove Odin's enchantment that concealed his true features. And she did.

She had made it to where he controlled his form now, and he had spent many days holed up in his room with every privacy enchantment he knew thrown over the room just staring at his nude body in the Frost form. Acquainting himself with his true self and attempting some form of acceptance. It was still a work in progress to say the least. He needed to see this right now. He needed the reminder of why he wasn't throwing the door open and rushing into his big brother's arms and telling him everything. For all of their rivalry, mostly on Thor's part, and their sniping at each other, mostly on Loki's part, in the end they still loved each other, and protected each other, and Loki wanted to be protected and told that no matter what Thor would still love him no matter what form he was in or what blood flowed through his veins.

But that would never happen, Loki knew it.

Loki knew if he were to reveal himself to Thor, he could just see the look of disgust in his brother's eyes in his mind, the nausea that would run through Thor at seeing his Jotun form. This made the tears fall from his eyes faster but even his grief was denied him in this form for as fast as his tears fell they were frozen and absorbed into his body and so the process repeated itself. The room slowly started to turn blue and icy in response to his colder state of being. Ice accumulating in ribbons on the floor, swirling and spinning into the darkest corners of the large room. He could see icicles forming on the posters of the four poster bed in the corner of the room, sparkling in the low lighted room like glittering daggers ready to fall and pierce whomever should be unlucky enough to be in their path.

Thor on his side of the door, the light was slowly leaking away from the deserted hallway, shrouding him in darkness. The same as his heart, the longer he went ignored by his beloved family. In more ways than one he was always ignored, everyone only seeing what that wanted to see from him, never giving him a chance to be himself. He wouldn't give up though, he refused to give up, talking to Loki through the evening, despite the silence on the other side. He continued recounting past exploits and battles that the brother's had participated in together. Pranks that the rambunctious boys would pull on the guards and their father. On and on into the night, Thor never once moved away from his brother's side no matter how uncomfortable he became. His bottom became numb about half way through the night and still he never moved.

In the end, two brothers, not in blood, but in spirit and heart, sit, with nothing more than a flimsy piece of wood physically between them, and at the same time, they are separated by an ocean of emotions and secrets all but ready to swallow them both and choke the life out of them in its abyss.

**AN-****I have not seen Frozen, but I have heard great things, and as such in having a Tumblr, I have seen the gifs and mashups of some of the scenes in the movie and they inspired some of this chapter. Let me know if you can tell which part. Lol**

**Also I really tried to do two things in this chapter. I tried to give Thor a depth that I rarely see in Loki/Jane fics, but I also wanted to keep him from being too OOC. I hope I hit what I was trying to do. I think I did, but I leave it up to the audience to decide. Let me know how I did on this endeavor please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN-I just noticed that my Tumblr url didn't carry over on my last chapter so here it is again lol. ( amy32687 . tumblr ) Take away the spaces and parenthesis of course.**

**Speaking of Tumblr, I found a Thor and Loki gif set that said "We always loved each other, just never at the same time." My story is basically the what if? Of what if they did love each other at the same time. As brothers of course lol.**

**Also I changed the secondary pairing. For reasons of course. Hope you all approve.**

Finally the time for the plan to be implemented was upon them as Loki, Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three headed towards Heimdall and the Bifrost to head upon their clandestine mission to Jotunheim. Frigga looked out of her balcony window and could just barely see a smudge of a group of people heading to the bridge, she bowed her head as she muttered a blessing upon her sons and their mutual journeys that were about to come. Loki heading the group could feel his mother's eyes upon him, and as far apart as they were at the moment both breathed a sigh of relief. The last couple days had been extremely tense for Thor, Frigga and Loki. Though only two of the three knew why. Thor and Loki had come to a silent agreement not to talk about Loki's breakdown the other night. Mostly because the one time Thor tried to address it Loki had given him his most blankly cold face and Thor knew that he would be getting nothing out of him at all.

Though it went against his very nature, Thor knew if he pushed Loki the only thing he would accomplish was alienating him further. Though he hated not knowing, so if he was extra cranky with his tutors and swung his hammer a little harder than usual in his sparring with Sif and the Warriors Three because of his not knowing, he wouldn't admit it, he attributed it to his upcoming visit with the Jotuns.

As for Loki he was slowly but surely working on his issues and acceptance of the situation he found himself in. All with Frigga's help of course, left alone he admits he probably wouldn't have left his room at all, just froze himself into a block of ice so that he never would have to face the world again. They would meet in the evenings and she would have him just sit with her for hours in his Jotun form doing the things they normally would have, practicing enchantments and drinking tea. It was a bonding experience the likes of which neither had experienced in his childhood. It was completely honest and without artifice, and as the God of Lies and Mischief, such honesty and openness made Loki as uncomfortable as it did warm and loved. Frigga taught Loki all that she knew of the Jotun's, Jotunheim, and his heritage as a Frost Giant prince. While Loki showed her his newly acquired frost powers by making the room snow. The Realm Eternal was a warm place, and it very rarely snowed so that Loki was able to summon snow and confine it to one room as well was quite the feat.

Frigga was quite impressed and when she let Loki know, well both mother and son found out that you could see a blush under blue skin. He had come to control a great amount of his power, not nearly as well as the control he had over his Asgardian enchantment powers, but then again considering he had been learning Asgard enchanting for over 1,000 years and had been working with his frost for a little over a week it was quite the accomplishment.

Frigga surmised that it was because of his blood being more in tune with his natural frost powers and therefore he embraced them more quickly. Loki could acknowledge that his new powers were very useful, and after Frigga's offhand comment about the fact that he had an elemental power just as powerful and devastating as Thor's lightning, that had really helped his confidence and feelings of inferiority towards his older brother. Loki would often quietly wonder to himself if there were a way to use his frost powers without changing into his Jotun form. Frigga agreed it was something to contemplate if nothing else.

She was also trying to work interference with Thor, as well as she could without Loki knowing of course. She knew that with how sensitive and emotional Loki was right now, just the barest hint of an action that could make him feel betrayed could undo all of the progress she had made with him thus far. She had been talking with Thor during Loki's tutoring. Educating him on the Jotun's also, under the guise of how to "know your enemy". That and she needed some time with her eldest, after spending so much of her time with Loki.

Frigga knew that a part of Thor envied Loki his connection with her, just as Loki up until recently had always envied Thor's connection with Odin. She refused to be Odin, by focusing all of her time on the one, and abandoning the other. She had always done her best to equal her time with the boys, and have them do stuff together as well as giving them her individual attention. Both boys were high maintenance to say the least, even more so as they got older.

As it stood though, everything was going according to plan. Though Loki didn't understand why his mother made a point of telling him not to tell the guard what was going on as they were leaving, even though he could admit to himself that that was an exact part of his original plan oddly enough, she assured him that it was necessary for everything to go off without a hitch. So he took her word for it and made a point of not going anywhere near the guards as they mounted their horses and rode off.

The group made their way to Heimdall, Loki in the lead, Thor trailing with the group whispering reassurances to their doubts. Loki could only roll his eyes at the prattling of Sif and the Annoying Three.

"_Loyal lapdogs the bunch_" he thought with a vision of a Labrador with a black shiny coat, a blonde poodle, a large drooling Saint Bernard, and a short squinty Scottish terrier all trailing behind a larger blonde haired, blue eyed Labrador, and a smile came to his face. Hopping off of their horses they all try their bests to confidently approach the all-seeing God.

"Good Heimdall…"

"You're not dressed warmly enough."

"_Dammit_" Loki knew when he was found out but he tried to stay collected none the less because they needed to go to Jotunheim and soon before Odin started looking for them.

"I'm sorry?"

"The freezing cold of Jotunheim would kill you all in time, even Thor."

Loki gritted his teeth and would swear upon all of his skills that Heimdall looked straight at him as he said, "even Thor". Heimdall had never liked Loki. Once when Loki first learned to cloak his presence about 650 years ago, he had decided to sneak up on Heimdall and hide his sword. For the God who's supposed to see everything Loki knew it hurt his pride just a bit that a mere child was able to get one past him, and then there was that incident with Sif's hair, so to say the least Heimdall wasn't Loki's biggest fan.

"Did you think you could deceive me? I who could sense the flapping of a butterflies wings across the cosmos? Or could hear a cricket passing gas in Niflheim?"

"That was a bit of jest, really." Fandral simpered at the other man with the rest snickering at him trying to sweet talk his way out of the awkward situation as he was oft to do.

Loki himself couldn't help the giggle at Fandral's expense, despite the tense situation they were in, and their time quickly running out.

"Well, you must be mistaken…"

"Enough!"

If there were one thing Loki hated more than ignorance and stupidity, it was being interrupted. It just happened to be Thor that did it the most often out of everybody he knew.

"Heimdall may we pass?"

"Never, has an enemy slipped by my watch, till this incident. I wish to know how that happened."

"Then tell no one where we have gone until we have returned. Understand?"

All Loki could do was stand there and grit his teeth as Thor just sauntered past like the King he thought he already was, barking orders and not even giving Loki a chance to show that he could take care of the situation. He took a deep breath and reminded himself that it wasn't Thor's fault he had grown up to be so self-centered and egotistical, it was Odin's for making Thor feel he was entitled to such behavior with no repercussions.

"What happened? Silvertongue turned to lead?" Volstagg just having to get his opinion in with Fandral and Sif snickering after him. The glutton.

"Get me off this bridge before it cracks under your girth." Loki snarled as he stalked past the God who was as still and stoic as a statue, he was just this side of exploding at all of them and did not need this stress on top of everything else.

Wandering through the terrain of Jotunheim was….an interesting experience to say the least for Loki and Thor. At first glance the buildings, palace, and surrounding rock structures appeared to be ruins and desolate stark monuments, but looking with the informed eyes their mother had imparted upon them about the Jotuns and the planet they managed to look past the visible and actually notice the dark beauty of the frozen area. Instead of broken pillars and shattered ice columns, they saw the glittering elegance and defensive sharpness that the ice afforded them.

Loki especially was studying the environment closely. This was his birth planet, the place he had been born to inhabit. His natural form was made for this, all of it. The screaming, piercing cold, the snowy mountains, and frozen lakes it was in his blood. He could feel it thanks to finding out about and becoming more in tune with his Jotun form over the last week. A part of him was more open at this moment than he had ever felt and he hadn't even realized he had been closed until he wasn't anymore. The cold was in his veins, rushing like a river and the cold wasn't even barely effecting him.

He knew that for as little as the cold was effecting him in his Asgardian form, it wouldn't even be an afterthought if he were in his Jotun form. Inhaling deeply made the incoming icy air fill his lungs like a man who had been dying of thirst being given his first drink of ice cold water after long years of drinking sand. He was invigorated and his senses had never felt so sharp. He could only imagine how he would feel had he not been open to feeling these things. Probably the same as he was observing the rest of their group. Disgust, judgment, shivering fear and ignorance was evident in every inch of their bodies. All except for Thor surprisingly enough, the one he expected to be most judgmental of the seemingly less advanced race.

Thor knew, thanks to his revealing recent discussions with his mother that he shouldn't take everything at face value and first sight. He needed to look deeper than the surface. His first impression of the frosty planet was one of derision. He wondered how beings could live on such a backwater planet, so uncivilized, but then he heard his mothers voice in his head, telling his not to be such an arrogant ass and to look closer and see things differently. When he took his mother's advice and opened his eyes and mind to the planet he noticed things he hadn't on first glance. The sharp icy fragments that jutted out in seemingly random places were actually a defensive narrowing of a path to the palace. It was to keep approaching visitors on a path and to keep them from straying.

The water under their feet was clearly covered in at least two feet of ice but Thor noticed the tactical advantage of building an ice bridge to the palace walls, and it made him respect the Jotuns defensive knowledge. They took their surroundings and made them work for them, and while they might not be a technologically advanced as Asgard as to have lasers and golden walls, but they had a bridge that if a strong enough hit was placed in just the right spot it would collapse like nothing and their group could be submerged, and they couldn't even jump to the side to save themselves because of the "random" jutting ice spikes.

Their world was their fortress and it was magnificent in its own way, Thor could see this, but as he glanced around he noticed the not so appreciative and nose scrunching glances being thrown around by Sif, Volstagg and Fandral. Hogunn was almost completely neutral and unjudgemental as usual, except for the occasional shiver and audible teeth chatter you wouldn't know anything was the matter with the stoic man. Loki on the other hand was looking everywhere all at once it appeared.

It wasn't too curious since Loki was always more curious than the average scholar, but this time seemed different, and as Thor squinted he noticed that Loki seemed much less affected by the cold than the rest of them. He was walking up right and there barely seemed to be any frost in his breath, as opposed to even him who was hunched over and shivering under his heavy red cape. They really should have listened to Heimdall about not being well dressed for such a climate, but Thor knew that if they hadn't taken advantage of Odin being distracted by kingdom business upon his return they wouldn't have gotten another chance.

"Th-this we-we-weather is r-ridiculous Thor!"

"I kn-know F-F-Fandral, but we-we have t-to make d-due until our miss-mission is fin-finished."

"U-unders-stood"

"I dem-demand a large h-hot pint-t of m-mead up-upon our ret-urn, what s-say you S-Sif?!"

"I am w-with you V-V-Volstagg on t-t-that one."

Approaching the ice palace was a test of patience for them all. They were all incredibly jumpy due to excitement, fear, and stress, so when they heard a voice boom from a good 100 feet above their heads they all jumped just a little. Considering the placement of the speaking Frost Giant they assumed that this was Laufey and they assumed right.

"You've come a long way to die Asgardians."

"I am Thor Odinson, and this is my brother Loki Odinson along with our allies and friends Lady Sif and the Warriors Three."

Loki looked the most surprised at the introduction, mostly because he had never been introduced by Thor before. Mostly just left in the background of Thor's ego. He knew that Thor made the introductions deliberately for him as he saw the other God take the time to glance back at him and wink with a small smile, and Loki had to smile back at the sudden and unexpected consideration Thor was showing him and his station.

Even the disembodied voice which seemed to now be coming from all directions seemed surprised by the Odinson heir to his comrades. Tales of the Thunder God's arrogance and thoughtlessness were realm wide so to see him being considerate of his party was quite the surprise.

"We know who you are."

"We need to know, how did your people get into Asgard? We need to know how our defenses were breached to prevent further lack of security."

Everyone was silent at Thor actually explaining why he was asking the question.

"I am asking you for this information, one ruler to a future ruler. I need to know how this happened."

"Your respect for my station is surprising and welcome Thor Odinson. The only thing I know of the situation is that a traitor in the house of Odin was more than happy to let my people into your land. Invited them even if my sources are correct."

Thor's first instinct was to shout and deny such accusations of his realm and people but he took a breath and thought. Even Heimdall hadn't seen how it had happened, it only made sense that this was an inside job, and otherwise they would have never gotten so far as to the weapons and relics vault. Never gotten so close to the casket.

Loki was worried about how Thor was acting. He was being dare he say it, diplomatic, when normally he would be shouting accusations and demands like a petulant child asking for sweets, but not this time. It made Loki wonder why and how his brother was suddenly so enlightened, but surprisingly Thor was handling this tense meeting well. This allowed Loki the moment to really study the large and intimidating Frost Giant King, Laufey, his father. Incredibly large and dark blue, his markings appearing black to Loki's almost grey markings, this was obviously an indicator of age and experience. Laufey's markings were also more prevalent and numerous than Loki's.

Whereas Loki had some forehead ridges and marks on his arms, legs and abdomen, this Jotun had markings on his cheeks and chest in swirling dizzying patterns. He could vaguely see resmeblances as well, around the nose and chin areas, but it was hard to tell with the height that was separating the group from Laufey.

Obviously Loki had not inherited that certain Jotun trait.

"Now I will ask a question of you Odinson. On whose behalf do you appear before me with your own brother,"

He threw a quick appraising glance at Loki which made him take an involuntary step back at the sudden acknowledgement in the Frost Giant's eyes.

"and your warriors behind you? Does your father send you to do his dirty work now?"

"Do not bring my father into this! He knows nothing of this meeting. I…We are here of our own volition, and to seek answers. We would have honesty King Laufey, to report to my father."

"I have no obligation to answer Odin Borson. He is a murderer and a thief. You have shown an inclination toward diplomacy not known or expected of you so I will tell you true, that I do not know how or who helped my people into your realm,"

Loki could see the frustration on Thor's face at the lack of answers he was getting, and Loki really hoped that his recently developed sense of intelligence didn't leave him as quickly as it seemed to come and that they could get out of here without too much of a fuss. Laufey also noticed Thor's apparent frustration and anger which his snarling and flared nostrils similar to a charging bull attested to.

"And why have you really come here? To make peace? You long for battle. You crave it. You're nothing but a boy trying to prove himself a man."

Nervous glances were thrown around furtively by everyone but Thor at the sudden flanking of the other quickly appearing Frost Giants.

"This boy has grown tired of your mockery."

"No mockery Odinson. Truth. Which is what you wanted is it not? No, you did not come here for peace, but you also did not come for war as was expected of you, no you came for answers. Answers and truth. Both of which I have given you, no matter if they are to your satisfaction they are all I have to offer you. Your father took all that mattered to me centuries ago."

Loki's breath caught at the look of longing and pain on Laufey's face. Loki could tell Thor thought he was speaking of the casket but Loki could sense an underlying sadness and misery in the Jotuns face and eyes. Mirror image eyes of his own Jotun red eyes that he had spent the better part of a week staring into. This was the same longing and sadness he had seen in Frigga's eyes when she had first told him of his heritage. Her naked sadness and fear were there in Laufey's eyes for any willing to look hard enough, and look Loki did, so hard that he had missed some of the conversation still going on around him.

"The perpetrators are already dead, I do not have any plans to invade your realm, and your father still has my casket so what more do you want? Perhaps you want that battle after all?"

Everyone could see Laufey's waning patience with them, even more could they see Thor's waning patience with Laufey. This was a powder keg that they did not need. Especially with being surrounded by Frost Giants slowly forming ice swords on their arms. Loki jumped in quickly hoping to get Thor to see sense. Stepping up to Thor's shoulder he said quietly,

"Thor, stop and think. Look around you we're outnumbered."

Thor stopped Loki with a look.

"I know. You're right, but what would you have me do?"

Loki was incredibly surprised by Thor asking his advice on what to do in the situation. Seeing the surprise on Loki's face at his question, made Thor realize how little he took his brother's wisdom into account or consideration. Despite the chill in the air, Thor's chest blossomed with warmth at the look on Loki's face at this moment, and he resolved himself to put that look on Loki's face as often as he could.

"I would have us leave, now. While King Laufey's generosity allows us to."

Thor could only nod. Though it was the last thing he wished to do, because if Laufey was right about one thing in his statements about Thor, it was that he had wanted to fight, he had wanted a battle, but at the look in his parties eyes and a glance at the surrounding area filled with Frost Giants slowly closing in, just waiting to descend upon them, he knew that Loki was correct. They had the answers they wanted and there was nothing more for them here aside from senseless violence and as much as Thor could admit to himself that he wanted that senseless violence for himself, he knew he did not want it for his brother and friends or his kingdom. So with a deep breath Thor looked up at King Laufey with his most blank look that he had mirrored from Loki and said,

"No," he said with a shuddering sigh, "we do not want a battle. We got what we have come for. We thank you for your hospitality and we are just going to go now."

For as much as he had been giving of information and had been "hospitable", everyone could see Laufey's consternation at Thor's response. Loki could tell that with how Laufey was reacting to the unfolding situation that apparently Thor was not the only one who had wanted a battle and was not getting it.

For Thor, turning his back and walking away from what would most definitely been a legendary brawl, was heartbreaking and hard, but Loki was right. And as much as Thor hated it, he acknowledged it.

Loki saw Thor turn and walk away along with others, but Loki couldn't help staring at the giant that was for all intents and purposes part of the reason he was in this world. His blood flowed through Loki's veins and made him what he was. He looked into the face of this Jotun, who had been vilified to him his entire life, and he saw weariness and an unfathomable sadness that made Loki want to tear his hair out. Life would have been so much easier had they come here and seen nary a hide of civilization, just savages ready to be dlaughtered for their own good. A people of monsters, and barbarians only seeking to reek havoc and destruction like they had been told ever since they were boys. This was not the case though. As he looked around at the Jotun race, warriors and a King, all he could see was Asgard. Their blood and skin were different, but in the end they were all the same.

His mother had been correct. Being Jotun did not make him not Asgardian, it made him a man of two realms, if he were willing to embrace it. Loki startled when he focused from his musings at Thor's heavy hand on his shoulder and looking up he saw a very interested Laufey looking back. Blood eyes meeting deep green there was a curiosity for the other one that could not be hidden or concealed by either.

"Come, brother, we must go."

Loki turned towards Thor and nodded but couldn't stop himself from glancing over his shoulder for one last glance at Laufey, his father. Laufey just nodded and turned away, presumably to go back to doing whatever it was that Frost Giants do.

On their way out of the castle and over the ice bridge once more, the group was much more subdued. Even though they had made their way into the kingdom expecting a fight and they were moderately happy to not have one, things felt unfinished somehow. It did not help they they could feel eyes on their trek the entire time, trailed as they were by no less than 5 Frost Giants.

The group chose to see it as a royal escort.

When they had made it to a suitable place to open the Bifrost, Thor called out for Heimdall and almost immediately there was a flash of light and the feeling of being squeezed in a very tight embrace or through a tube that always accompanied the mode of transportation. Traveling this way was quite the experience but Loki much preferred using his secret pathways around Yggdrasil. They were of a much smoother transition and when you get to your destination you don't jerk to a stop and feel your teeth move just a bit.

The first sight that met the returning group's eyes was Heimdall standing in the center of the golden circular room, and then with a flourish of movement Helimdall stepped to the side to reveal one Odin Borson. Nervous glances were shared by all of the group except for Loki. Loki only had eyes for Odin, his "father". This was the first time he had laid eyes on him since learning about his true parentage and Loki was at a bit of a loss with how to act. He knew how he was expected to act, but he did not think that it was possible for him to do so, not with the information he had. This was the person who had stolen him for reasons he still didn't completely understand despite what his mother had told him. Politics? Peace? Revenge? A figurehead to run the Jotun's for him? All of the above? Right now he wouldn't put any of them past Odin.

If it were up to him he would take the dagger at his belt and fling it with deadly accuracy at Odin's heart, if he had one, but it wasn't and he was in control of himself enough to realize that while it would be satisfying in the short term, long term though it would be unwise. Frigga would not go into her plan past actually going to Jotunheim, claiming that it would jeopardize the possible future, and that all he needed to do was get Thor there and try to get back without a fight or battle. Which at the time had seemed an impossible feat but apparently Thor had sustained some kind of head injury between then and now that allowed him to access reason and logical thinking.

Little did Loki know that Frigga had a hand in that happening as well, whereby, in her lessons with Thor on the culture of the Jotuns it had afforded him the ability to view his interaction with Laufey with more of an open mind, not only that but Loki's own issues over the last week had been a catalyst for Thor listening to his brother's advice about the situation as it happened.

Thor, being Thor, stepped forward boldly and proclaimed, "It is good to see you father, since your return, what brings you here at this time of the evening?"

Odin could only raise his eyebrows at Thor's display, "Truly Thor? What brings me here? The king, the one of whom can go wherever he wants at any time? What about you, my sons, leaving covertly in the night, and to where did you go?"

Thor and Loki shared a look, Loki decinding to step forward, "We visited with the Jotuns, father."

The hesitation in calling Odin 'father' was noticed by all, but Odin's rage was great at his 'son's' declaration was a great distraction from it.

"Did I, or did I not tell you Thor not to go to Jotunheim!? Not to con front the Frost Giants! Why did you disobey me you wilful brat!?"

The Warriors and Sif knew they were being dismissed and made their way out of the room like wraiths, crossing the rainbow bridge quickly and silently. They only distantly acknowledged the person crossing the bridge towards them and stared in shock as that person quickly made their way to the end of the bridge toward the confrontation that was happening. Looking at each other they could only shrug and continue on their way knowing that there was nothing to be done for the coming situation by any of them.

"I just went there to find out who had betrayed us to the Jotuns! To find out who had betrayed our home!"

"No! You went because they interrupted your coronation you selfish, greedy, spoiled, child!"

"Stop this! This wasn't Thor's fault!"

The silence at Loki's echoing shout was a great and heavy thing. It hung in the air like a thick perfume. Refusing to dissipate.

Loki couldn't bear to stand there and listen to Odin berate Thor so. Thor had done nothing wrong, not really, he had actually been more a King in the one moment in Jotunheim than he had been on the day he was going to be coronated. Not just that but Loki knew how it felt to be berated so by not just his King, but by his beloved father, and Loki was used to it, but Thor wasn't. Thor was used to being praised and Loki could see the shock and pain on his face after Odin's statement. Loki refused to allow his brother to be abused by this man who called himself 'father'.

"And you! What do you know you sneaky little piece of horse dung!"

Loki swallowed heavily at the step Odin took toward him.

"You going to slither away, little snake, now that I have turned my eye to you?"

With every step Odin took toward Loki, he couldn't help but shrink a little further under the older man's glare and harsh words. Here he was, a child, once again being told how much less he was than his beloved older brother by his father. His heart was beating so hard and fast he could feel the blood rushing through his veins like a roaring river.

"Going to leave your bold, brave, stronger brother to take the fall for what I am sure was your fault. Do not think I didn't know about your goading and prodding you…"

"STOP!"

Thor's face was as red and mottled as Odin's as he stepped between him and Loki. Seeing his father expend his rage at Loki was a terrible thing, and one Thor hadn't witnessed in a very long time. Thor had been taught that Odin was always right, that as a King, he was always correct and never to be questioned, but seeing Loki so afraid of their father, Thor reacted. He couldn't believe that treating Loki in such a way was correct, thus his father was wrong, and at this acknowledgement something in Thor snapped.

"You are a cruel, vain old man! Loki didn't push me to do anything. I wast already contemplating the trip and would have gone with or without him! I am a man and I make my own decisions, and in fact," at this Thor turned and put his hand on Loki's shoulder in support, "it was Loki that stopped me from making a great mistake which could have resulted in unnecessary bloodshed. If he had not come with me, and helped keep my head level, who knows what would have happened!"

Thor had made sure for Loki to see him and only him at his statement and Loki saw. He could see the truth and love in Thor's eyes. Pure and overwhelming.

Thor started to turn back to Odin saying, "So you see father…"

And was promptly met with a slap which echoed off of the walls of the round building. So strong that it all but knocked Thor off of his feet. Loki thanks to his quick reflexes was the only thing that kept Thor from sprawling on the floor at the surprise attack. Loki could see the red welt already appearing on Thor's face and looked at Odin hand still raised, but Odin wasn't looking at Loki or Thor, he was looking at the entrance.

Both Loki and Thor followed their 'father's' line of sight to see Frigga standing at the edge of the platform like an avenging Valkyrie. Face flushed and hands fisted it felt like she took one trembling step forward and then she was in front of both boys staring into Odin's eye with his hand slowly lowering.

"How dare you lay violent hands upon my son, either of them?"

"You don't know what happened! Yiu don't know the violence they court for our kingdom with their foolishness."

"Did you ask, or even listen to what they were saying? Or were you too deep into your own ego that you refuse to listen to reason?"

Odin and Frigga continue their standoff while Loki helps Thor back to his feet behind her. She could feel the shifting and wished that she could turn and see the damage for herself but she had to keep Odin's attention on her. Unlike her first vision of this moment, Odin was volatile and violent as opposed to level headed and calm. She could see that he was keeping himself in check just barely, wanting to lash out at everyone that things were not going the way that he had predicted. He was indeed a master strategist, but how can you strategize against someone who knew your every move before you made it? Admittedly it didn't help that he did not know that he was being worked against either.

Odin could see everything falling apart before his eye, and he gritted his teeth in frustration at the anger and rage in his wife's eyes at his actions here. There was a reason he kept her away from his interactions with the boys for the most part. She was soft and would make Thor soft. Always babying and hugging him, it was not a warrior's way for them to be coddled and Odin needed Thor to be strong, like him. Asgard needed a warrior for a king, not a mother's boy.

As for Loki, Odin didn't need the boy to feel as if he had anyone on his side other than Odin. He needed Loki to be dependent only on him, so that when Odin eventually sent the little Jotun back to his desolate homeland he could be manipulated from afar with ease.

And now to see Thor sticking up for Loki and Loki sticking up for Thor, as if they were true blood, and to see Frigga stop his judgment, it was too much.

"You will step down Frigga, now, while I dole out judgment on Thor for going against my word. He is my son and I expressly told him not to go to Jotunheim and he disobeyed me."

"What about Loki then? Is he not also your son? Did he not also go against your word? He did not tattle or tell anyone where they were going, and did his utmost to help Thor accomplish this task. Isn't Loki just as culpable then?"

All of them looked at Frigga in varying stages of shock and confusion.

"_Why would mother say that about Loki? Is she not trying to help us?"_

"_What in the world is she doing?! Is this part of her plan? Or has she turned on me like everyone else?"_

Both of their thoughts were racing wondering what the woman was up to, but none of them were in league with the thoughts racing through Odin's mind. He knew that he couldn't say what was true. Loki was not ready to know his true parentage yet, not for a few days yet at least, and Odin was not ready to fall into his Odin Sleep just yet. He had to inform the guards of their responsibilities when Loki "took the throne" in his "absence".

"You….are correct. He is my…son and deserves equal treatment, or judgment as the case may be."

"I am glad that you feel that way my dearest husband."

That was all Frigga needed to hear, and as she turned away from Odin she knew the smile that bloomed on her face confused Thor and shocked Loki. Her eyes warmed as she took in her boys, shoulder to shoulder, the way they should be.

Loki saw they warmth and love in her eyes and knew that this was all a part of the plan. She hadn't turned on him, she was helping him, and whatever was about to happen he needed to remember that. She nodded to Loki as if she had heard his thoughts in that moment and maybe she had. Loki knew that Frigga's powers were vast and a mystery even to Odin, it would not shock him to learn that telepathy might be one of the powerful woman's talents.

"Thor and Loki Odinson! You have betrayed the express command of your king, and through your thoughtless actions put yourselves in a situation which could have had devastating effects on the Realm Eternal, a war. As Queen of Asgard, I strip you both of your Asgardian titles and your Asgardian powers and cast you out until such time as you have proven yourselves worthy of them to be given back to you."

With that statement Mjilnor flew from Thor's hand to Frigga's and both of their armors melted away as if water. Until they both stood in front of her in their underclothes. Odin moved to grab Mjilor but he was not fast enough as Frigga took the hammer and blasted both men into the portal that had been opened behind them. Her last image of Loki and Thor was of them grabbing each other in a desperate attempt to keep from flying off away from the other and she knew in her heart that they would be just fine as long as they had each other. They had proven that.

"What were you thinking you fool woman? How dare you do that!"

"How dare I? Odin, I am Queen. I dare as I please."

Odin could only stare at the place the now sauntering away Goddess had stood in shock, never realizing that she still held Mjilnor in her hand firmly. Her stride becoming more firm and resolute the further she got away from her treacherous 'husband'.

Praying silently for her boys, she knew what was going to happen next, and knew that it was because of her interference in this moment that the events had been set in motion.

**AN-This chapter was getting a little too long so I'm cutting it off here. Sorry bout the cliffhanger lol. I already have the next chapter planned out but don't plan on having it out til the end of next week at least. **

**Before someone sends me a scathing review being all "Loki wouldn't know those breeds of dogs! Blah Blah Blah" Just know that this is technically AU and I'm working with a suspension of disbelief that one point or another Loki somehow learned about dog breeds. Ok? Ok. Also who's to say that those breeds of dogs are exclusive to Midgard/Earth? Lol **

**Also I used the extended cut scene for the interaction with Heimdall because I wanted to show Heimdall's relationship to both Loki and Thor. And I used altered script lines and included new ones that would happen with the new situations and information that had been provided beforehand. Also I chose to describe Bifrost travel similar to apparition in Harry Potter. No particular reason other than physics. Thank you lol**

**I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm starting to move things forward and want to know what you all think. Reviews and suggestions are awesome. Love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I am so sorry this took so long. I had the hard drive on my computer crash and I lost all of my information, pictures and works. I was halfway through this chapter when it just died. Shows me for being arrogant and not backing up my stuff. I bought an external hard drive for a reason, so I kinda feel stupid now. I just received my computer back from the manufacturers who fixed it and I salvaged what I could from memory so please forgive me for the lateness of upcoming chapter 6. Thank you.

Being sucked through a portal that is forcefully transporting you to an unknown place in the universe is a bad time. At least in Thor's opinion. This didn't count the added factors of being transported with another being and then crashing into what had to be very solid ground in the middle of the dark. Then just as you gain your feet, a giant monster with glowing eyes rams into you and said other transported being, and thanks to your recent loss of Asgardian strength it hurts a Hel of a lot more than it probably would otherwise.

"Thor! Thor! Wake up!"

A voice that sounds suspiciously like Loki screams through the dark.

"Thor, if you don't get up right now I swear by all the ancients I will knock you into next week!"

"Shut up, Loki. You can try but you know I would win."

A growl sounded in the dark and Thor couldn't tell if it was from Loki, or if the monster that attacked them was coming back around to finish them off while they were weak.

Struggling to his feet Thor almost toppled over more than once, but eventually made it. Apparently Loki was recovering much quicker than the larger, bulkier ex-God, because he was standing straight and facing forward and away, slightly in front of Thor who was still slumped to one side holding his ribs.

The monster with the glowing eyes had to be at least as big as Loki at 6 and one quarter hands tall and just as wide across as it was tall judging by the set of its eyes. They were low and wide apart, and it was making the most threatening growling noises. It was disconcerting to the now fallen seemingly powerless Gods. Loki glanced over his shoulder at Thor, when the other man limped to stand shoulder to shoulder with him against this beast.

Loki could see that Thor was hurt, worse than he had been in a long time. Whether it was because of the fall from the Bifrost or the hit taken by the monster Loki couldn't be certain. As it stood he wasn't untouched himself, while Thor had taken the brunt of the beasts charge Loki had taken a hit from Thor himself when he fell on his leg. Thankfully Loki knew some healing magic, which apparently wasn't taken from him by their mother. This made Loki curious as to the extent of what magics had not been stripped from him, now wasn't the time to test though. It was more than obvious though that both Gods physical strength and fortitude were greatly diminished if one hit from this beast could fell them so.

Both crouched in anticipation of a fight as the monster's growling suddenly halted, but at the same time the brightness of its eyes increased. Thor was certain that this was a threatening signal and that it was preparing to attack again, when the sides of the beast opened and what appeared to be humanoid shapes were emerging. Neither God let up their defensive stances, but both shared a confused glance out of the corner of their narrowed eyes.

"Hey!"

Thor being Thor jumped in first with a raised fist, hand poised as if he still held the now taken Mjilnor. Loki could only roll his eyes as Thor prepared to attack the creature(s)? that they had no knowledge of. The beings stepped in front of the monster's eyes and Loki realized that they were human.

"Thor! Stop!"

At Loki's exclamation, Thor managed to skid to a halt but not before tackling into the person he had been rushing toward toppling over onto the soft, gasping form. Thor could feel two pairs of hands beating on his back, one pair larger and one smaller. Raised voices surrounded him as he focused his attention on the breathless, and one glance downward confirmed, female below him. Her hands, small like a child's, slapped against his shoulders and her comely face was turning an admirable shade of puce. The same as his cape incidentally.

"You're smothering her you big oaf! Get off of her!"

Another feminine voice sounded out and Thor jolted as he realized that he was apparently suffocating the female below him and that was the cause of her gasping. Loki couldn't help the smirk that blossomed on his dusty face as the small female beat his 'brother' in the back of the head as he stood up, yelling profanities the likes of which he had never heard before. An older male, went from joining the female in her assault to trying to get the woman to a safe distance from what they could now see was a large male. Even though Thor was not exhibiting any threatening gestures, Loki could see why they would be intimidated by the brutish God.

Thor, who had been taught manners as a child, no matter what his mother thought about him, and as such was assisting the female he had knocked down to her feet with a flourish and a bow of apology for his less than gentlemanly behavior. Thor took this time to observe the female that had been unable to be seen thus far. Tiny. That was the first thing to come to his mind. The next was busty. This was quite the curvy female, definitely pretty with long thick brown hair and full lips. She also had some oddly shaped thing on her face over her eyes, but they were clear so Thor could see her eyes through them.

With Thor's attention so obviously taken with the now adequately breathing woman, Loki turned his attention to the other two humans. Loki had remained back a bit to observe, so they hadn't noticed him yet. The older male was taller, obviously past his prime in terms of both strength and vitality, but the female on the other hand, she was something else. Loki could practically see the aura of strength and perseverance radiating off of her. She was still glaring at Thor like he was going to eat her little friend up at any moment. Loki couldn't help the smirk that lit his face at the thought that while her friend was safe from being devoured in the way that she was worried about, she was not so safe from Thor in being devoured in other more carnal ways.

"Who in the Hell are you! Why did you jump in front of our van!?"

"Jane, maybe we don't yell at the large, strong, and did I mention large man?"

The female who held Thor's attention replied to the screech of the smaller female still being restrained by the older male.

"Milady, I am Thor Odinson. Crowned prince of Asgard."

Loki couldn't help but roll his eyes at the flourish Thor used to introduce himself to the humans, and he could tell that they were alarmed by his declaration. Of course they were, while Thor was busy fighting and learning the finer points of physical warfare, Loki had been learning about the Nine Realms and that also happened to include Midgard, where they had apparently been sent to. In Midgard, or Earth, they knew of the Gods, but they had been so absent by Odin's order that the Midgardians had relegated them to the annals of their mythologies and stories. Someone falling out of nowhere and claiming to be an ancient God of Lightning and Thunder would definitely raise some eyebrows amongst the locals. But while they looked dubious of his proclamation the dark female and the older male look charmed nonetheless, and Loki wasn't surprised, Thor had charmed those of stronger will than these humans and in the middle of battle to boot. It made Loki think more of the lighter female that she didn't seem as taken in by Thor's charm as the others. She had let up on trying to physically assault the larger man but she was still glaring resolutely though with her tiny arms crossed along her chest.

"And this rapscallion is my beloved brother Loki Odinson, also a crowned prince of Asgard."

Loki couldn't help the seemingly out of nowhere urge to insert his face into his palm at the gigantic mouth of Thor just not being able to close and not spew information without thinking.

"Really?"

The lighter female just scoffed and now put her hands on her shapely hips.

"Thor and Loki Odinson of Asgard?"

"At your service madam."

"If you two are Norse gods than I am the Queen of Egypt."

Thor perked up and Loki officially did not even stop the urge to palm his face as Thor rushed to take the hand of the self-proclaimed "Queen".

"Look, Loki! How lucky are we that out of everywhere Mother and Father sentus we land in the presence of a Queen in another Realm. Nice to meet you!"

Loki stepped forward and while he wasn't as large of muscle as Thor he was taller and of longer limbs, thus still intimidating to the smaller beings.

"I apologize for my…I hesitate to claim him as 'brother' right now judging by his inability to pick up on sarcasm right now, or, well, ever, really. Thor she's not really a Queen that is obviously a sarcastic quote used to express her disbelief of us being who you claim we are."

Even in the dark of what could now be seen to be a desert, no one could miss the bright red spread across the dusty face of the blonde male at his faux pas and it got even brighter at the bespectacled females giggling at his expense.

AN- Already working on Chapter 7. Still working with my fixed comp to get everything the way it was. Or trying to anyway. I still lost all of my photos and documents which really sucks but im backing everything up like a fiend now. I hope you all enjoy this as it is the infamous meeting of the couples! Let me know what you think and what you might want to see happen in the next chapter. *wink*


End file.
